Los Angeles Int'l Airport
Los Angeles Int'l Airport is an airport made by Engine69, Chris27965, JolteonAirlines69, and many others. It is currently under construction. Hubs Los Angeles Int'l Airport is the biggest hub for American Airlines and Jolteon Airlines . It also serves as a hub for United Airlines, Alaska Airlines, California Airlines, Delta Pacific Airlines, Air Essence, and Qantas . The airport serves as a focus city for Virgin America, Virgin Australia, Air New Zealand, AeroMexico, Southwest Airlines , Hawaiian Airlines, Air Pacific, and Gateway Int'l Airlines . Is LAX the largest airport in the ROBLOX world? Many people say it is, but LAX really is only one of the largest airports in ROBLOX. There is no information saying what the largest airport on ROBLOX is. Even though it has 4 runways and 9 terminals, there could be another airport that is bigger than LAX. For example, ORD and ATL. Terminals Los Angeles Int'l Airport has 8 terminals, plus the Tom Bradley Int'l Terminal. Still proof that LAX might be the largest airport on ROBLOX. ORD only has 5 terminals and ATL only has 2 terminals. 'Terminal 1' Terminal 1 is the first terminal to the right and it serves Southwest Airlines, Frontier Airlines, US Airways/Express, and Airtran. It has some gates and that is all. 'Terminal 2' Terminal 2 is adjacent to Terminal 1. It serves Air Canada, WestJet, Air France, Jolteon Airlines , Northwest Airlines, Air China, Qantas , AeroMexico, Volaris, Northeast Ro-Lines, Hawaiian Airlines, and Air New Zealand. It has a lot of gates and the gates are usually packed with 747s instead of 777s. Jolteon Airlines does its Int'l flights from Terminal 2 and Domestic flights from Terminal 5. Air Canada, Volaris, AeroMexico, Hawaiian Airlines, and WestJet all ''use Terminal 2 instead of the TBIT.'' All Qantas flights are at Terminal 2 except for the daily flight to Brisbane, located at Terminal 4. Air France, Air Canada, Air China, and Air New Zealand use the TBIT more. It is rare to see these airlines here. 'Terminal 3' Terminal 3 is another domestic terminal at LAX. It serves jetBlue, Virgin America, Virgin Australia, Spirit Airlines, and Sun Country Airlines. RoAir rarely has flights at this terminal though. It has around the same gates as Terminal 1. *Roair uses the TBIT, but on several occasions, it uses Terminal 3. 'Terminal 4' American Airlines is the only one that uses this terminal, with the exception of the daily flight to Brisbane by Qantas. There are a bunch of gates numbering from 40A/B-49A. 'Terminal 5' Jolteon Airlines is the only one that uses this terminal. Gates are numbered 50-59B. 'Terminal 6' Terminal 6 serves Alaska Airlines, California Airlines , Air Essence, Kilo Air, Vapor Air , and Cyan Air. All flights from this terminal are domestic flights, with the exception of Air Essence and Kilo Air's Trans-Pacific flights. 'Terminal 7' Terminal 7 serves mainly Delta Air Lines but it also serves Delta Pacific, Pacific Airlines, and Western Airlines. Gates are numbered from 69B/C-77A/B. 'Terminal 8' Terminal 8 serves United Airlines. It is a small terminal, with gates numbering from 78B-88C/D. Most of the flights here are domestic but there is room in the terminal for 747s to park. 'Tom Bradley Int'l Terminal(TBIT)' This is where ALL of the international flights are at. This terminal includes a bunch of lounges and flights from every international airline that has the equipment to fly to Los Angeles. The only MAJOR airlines that don't feel like flying to LAX are: -tobyair -Unova Airways -Glacier Air -Etihad -Air Italy -Air Attica -Mineair -Jetplus *All low-cost carriers that aren't North-American based also don't fly to LAX.* All of the gates have room to fit A380s and 747s.